Asking Her Out
by Kanra-Kaoru
Summary: Summer vacation is starting and he only has a few minutes to ask her a question he's been wanting to ask for over a month. Will he be able to ask her or will he lose the only chance he has? This is my first story. I'm sorry if it sucks.


Declaimer: I don't not own Final Fantasy or the characters in this story

Asking Her Out

The sun was out and shinning brightly. It was the last day of school for everyone. Everyone cheered as the bell to their freedom rang throughout the entire school. A young prince sighed as he looked down at his desk while everyone around him cheered. Well, everyone except for him and a girl with pink hair.

Almost everyone ran out the room to put their things they didn't need away and out the school. The girl with pink hair stood up from her chair when the other students left. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door to head to Serah's class room. The prince watched her leave. He stood up after her and followed her out the class room. He moved his hand a little and parted his lips to say something to her. With his luck nothing came out and the girl had disappeared into the crowd of students in the hall.

Noctis sighed once again as he thought, "_This is pointless. I can't even get a simple word to come out. How am I suppose to ask her?" _While he was lost in his thoughts, one of his friends put his arm around his neck. This made Noctis snap out of his thoughts and look up at his blond hair friend. Laris was grinning as he looked at his friend.

"You seem out of it," Laris said while Noctis was removing his hand. "So did you tell her?" Noctis blushed a little at those words. He looked away from his friend. Of course he didn't tell Lightning how he felt. Why would he? He was way to shy. Yeah, they were friends for about a year and he developed feeling for her but what was the chance that she would return those feelings? "_None,"_ he thought.

Noctis shook his head as he replied. "No, I didn't." Laris frowned as his friend shook his head. He sighed as he looked around. He smirked as he spotted the pink hair girl. He grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Lightning!" Laris called out so that she would hear. Lightning looked over at the blond hair boy and the prince. She stopped walking and looked over at her younger sister. Noctis watched as the younger sister nodded and left Lightning standing there waiting for them to catch up.

"Hey Light, Noctis here has something he wants to ask you," Laris said while grinning. Noctis blinked as he blushed slightly. He opened his mouth to protest until Laris started to talk again. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk," he said and walked off.

Lightning looked over at Noctis and waited for him to start talking. She sighed as the silence lingered on. He didn't know what to say or how to ask. _"Dam you Laris! I'm going to get you back for this,"_ he thought.

"So what did you want to ask me," Lightning asked with an annoyed tone. She crossed her arms over her chest. He looked at her as he was snapped back to reality by her tone of voice. He knew Lightning hate waiting around when she had things she needed to do.

"Uh, well I was wondering, if you um and me can um, you know, uh, go out…on a date?" he finally asked. Lightning blinked a few times as she looked over at him.

"You're asking me out on a date?" she asked wanting to make sure she heard him right. Noctis looked away as he nodded. He closed his eyes as he waited for her to reject him. Lightning tilted her head as she looked at the exit of the building. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out on a date with you…" she said in a whisper that was good enough for him to hear her. Noctis blushed as he looked up at her while blinking.

"_Did she really agree to go out with me?" _he thought to himself. He smiled slightly as his blush was fading before she could see it. Lightning looked back at Noctis as she saw him smile. She smiled back before she took his hand in hers. She pulled out a pen and wrote her number on his palm. Laris, Vanille, Fang, Hope, Serah, and Snow cheered as they appeared out of their hiding place.

"Uh….?" Noctis and Lightning looked over at their friends as they blush a deep red. The school was empty fast since summer vacation had started for them.


End file.
